longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
After You Leave
After You Leave was a Post Hardcore/Alternative Rock band from New Hyde Park, NY. The band existed from 2003 to 2005. Biography In late 2002, Matthew Florio and fellow friend Steven Fields attempted to make a band after being influenced by the local shows they frequented. The two formed Unlawful Persons after just a few practices. During the spring of 2003, Florio met Doug Vera during gym class. The two spoke about all the bands that they were interested in and how they both wanted to make a band. Shortly after meeting, Vera joined Unlawful Persons which became known as Barely Breathing (under suggestion of Steven's father) on vocals. After a few lineup changes, the band finalized the lineup with Lisa T. on drums. A few months short from forming, Fields left the band. The band went through a few fill in guitarists before adding Andrew B.; whom Florio had originally wanted to join the band. Around the same time, Vera decided to leave the band due to tensions with Florio. The band took a quick break before reforming; still without Vera. Florio eventually broke the band up. During the winter of 2004, Florio reached out to Vera and suggested reforming the band. After a while on deep consideration, Vera agreed to start up a new band with Florio. Timea K. signed up for vocals and introduced Frankie Tong to Florio and Vera. The group began heavily practicing daily until Timea left due to personal reasons. The band, now under the name After You Leave, continued practing as a three piece until Vera brought a friend, Anthony Santos, to practice. Santos began playing along with the band and eventually joined the band as bassist. Santos and Vera soon after switched roles; with Vera playing bass and Santos playing guitar. After a long search for a singer, Tong had a friend Kevin Thomas join in. Soon after the band recorded such tracks as "10:54" and "Matt the Rat". The song "Matt the Rat" consisted of Vera providing vocals. This was the first song the band had written without Florio. Shortly before the summer of 2005, Florio, Vera, and Tong broke the band up to form The Fluff. Florio began focusing on his solo music; alienating the other members. Tong formed False Facts with Vera and Elissa shortly after leaving The Fluff. During the winter of 2006, the band reunited under the name Vital. The lineup included: Vera, Tong, Florio, Elissa (Frankie's cousin also from The Fluff), and David T. Vital's final show was at New Hyde Park Memorial High School with Tong, Vera, Florio, and Elissa. They played such songs as "10:54" and "Remember Me". Frankie Tong eventually went on to form An Apathetic Omission. While Matthew Florio went on to form Garden.Set.Fire. Anthony later on joined I Am Forever. Florio currently plays in Call The Station. Members *Kevin - Vocals *Timea - Vocals *Doug - Guitar/Bass *Anthony - Bass/Guitar *Matt - Guitar *Andrew - Guitar *Steve - Guitar *Frankie - Drums *Lisa - Drums Discography *10:54 Demo (2005) *Matt the Rat (2005) External Links *After You Leave on Pure Volume *Official Myspace Category:Pop Punk Bands Category:Defunct Bands Category:Alternative Rock Bands Category:Post Hardcore Bands Category:Matthew Florio Category:Call The Station Category:Garden.set.fire